Love hurts
by Yakko 42
Summary: 2 boys (Ryo and bakura) love this girl named Mika. Teated M.T M in only one part.


Mika is my fan character with a Millennium Item. As she would describe.

Ryou was sitting down with mika. He blushed a little. 'She so Beautiful!' he thought. Yami Bakura smirked. 'Let me take over and see.' He said using mind link. 'No way, you'd creep her out. Then she'd never got out with me.' The Yami Shouted. "What did you say to ME?" 'N-nothing. Okay.' Yami Bakura looked at mika. 'She is dashing, mind if I take over for awhile?' 'B-Bu-But I was going to ask her out tonight.' Ryou whined. 'Too bad, I'm taking over for now.' Mika sighed and looked at Bakura. "Are you okay Ryou-Chan?" "I'm fine, I was wondering...if you like to go out with me tonight." He asked staring into her eyes. "Sure. But something seems different about you..." Bakura smiled. "Probably the...Um...Shampoo...Yeah the new Shampoo I used this morning. Anyways Is 8:00 Okay?" "Sure is." Mika said smiling. Bakura got up, and turned to leave. "Oh Bakura?" Mika asked. "Yeah?" he replied stopping. "Can we go to the Park Tonight too?" He was silent for a few minutes, and then he answered. "Sure, why."

Later that night, Mika met Bakura by his house. 'I hope he's ready." Bakura came out and locked his door then ran up to Mika. "Let's go." "Okay." He put his arm around her. Duke saw them both. "Hey! Mika!" he called running up to her. She turned around, and smiled. "Hi duke how are you?" He grabbed her hand. "I'm okay. What are you doing out here?" "I was just waiting for the fireworks when I saw your face! Your pretty face." He said trying to charm her. Bakura slaps his hand away from hers. "Back off dude, get your own girl." Duke Grunted. "It's not my fault Girls are attracted to me." Bakura growled. 'Do you want me to take over?" Ryou asked. "Shut up and stay the fuck up and out of this!" Bakura replied to him. Mika smiled as they came to the bench. They sat down, and looked at the fireworks. Duke grabbed Mika's hand and kissed it. "My sweet mika, wanna get closer to the fireworks to get a better view?" he asked. "I'd like to see it better yes." 'That Bastard!" Bakura thought. He stood up and pushed Duke onto the ground and then he and Mika left, to get closer to the fireworks for a better view. "Okay that's it!" he said getting up and walking over to Bakura. He heard duke coming a punched him to the ground. "Leave my girl alone. Or you'll get it somewhere up your ass." Duke got up from the ground and he ran. Mika felt drowsy from watching the fireworks. "*Yawn.* Ryou-Chan, what's your favorite part about the fireworks?" she asked. "I like the final part to it." he replied looking down at her. She layed her head on his arm and fell asleep. He picked her up and brought her back to his house and but her on his bed. 'Do how your date was?' 'Why would you want to know? I'm beat and I'm going to bed, you take control again.' The Yami said changing back into Bakura. 'I did want to go on the date but the spirit took over.' He thought fall asleep. The next early morning, Bakura woke up before Mika. He shook her gentle. She woke up a little Startled. "Bakura! Did I fall asleep?" she asked quickly. "You did, but its fine now. By the time you fell asleep the fireworks were already over." He said getting over her. "What are you doing?" she asked. Yami Bakura then took over. His lips touched her, as they kissed. There was a knock on the door. "Huh? Who can that be?" Mika asked gently. The Yami groaned and went down stairs. Mika got up, and looked at her Millennium Heart (Made up item but...) as it started to glow. _'Something is up with Bakura! Spirit!' 'What do you mean? He looks fine...' 'It's his aura, Mika..It's quite different.' 'I don't know I'll see...' she_ Went down Stairs have way there to see Yami Bakura and duke duking it out._ 'Are they fighting over me? Why they'd never go into a fist fight!" _She ran down the stairs and Broke up the fight! "What are you guys doing? Huh?" She said in a stern voice. "Well this Loon a tic is trying to send you roses! FROM MY HOUSE! PIECE OF SHIT IS GONNA GET WAT HIS ASS DESERVES! BITCH SAY YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN PRAYERS!" The Yami Violently punched duke. Duke out up and fell backwards. "Ooh, duke!" mika cried. _"Help me mina!" "Coming!" _in a Minute she transformed. "You can't just hit on anyone like that!" she smacked him and Carried duke to his house. The Yami growled. _'Did that bitch slap me? Grr! That Queen! She was the queen 5,000 years ago!" "Now now, that punch was uncalled for and-" "shut up! I don't need your ass talking!" _ Later on, mika felt bad, and decided to go back to Ryo's place to apologize. When she came up to his door steps. She knocked on the door. The Yami answered it. He noticed it was mika. "I'm sorry for punching you this morning. It just that I wanted to make sure duke was Okay." She said. The Yami stood there in the doorway, looking at mika eye to eye, then chuckled before saying: "It's quite alright. Why don't you come in?" She bowed and then walked in. Bakura Shut the door then locked it. Mika turned around quickly. "Why did you lock the door!?" she asked panicky. Bakura chuckled as he took off his shirt, moving closer to her. "Bakura?" she asked backing away. He didn't reply and continued to move forward to her. When she was corner, Bakura Glared at her with the widest smirk ever. He put his hand on the wall, and then kissed her. He then looked at her shirt. "I want you to take off your shirt." Mika blushed. "Hell no I'm not taking my shirt off." She said gently. The Yami backed away from her. "I won't force you. If you don't want to that's fine." He said Turning away from her. 'Maybe next time!' THE Yami thought. _"Bakura! What are you thinking of? It better not be what I think it is!" "Oh yes. I'm going to-" "Don't say it!" _The Yami Sat on the Sofa. He Turned on the TV, then said to mika: "You want to watch TV with me?"She felt Dizzy. _"Dizzying...Mina?...no...it's...something..." "Mika!..." "I can hear Mina...no the voice is fading away...don't...go...yet..." _Mika fell down. The Yami smirked. "Are you okay?" "No, the voice faded..." she mumbled. _"Mina!" _No answer came. _"Damn! I can't believe she's gone! I have no one to protect me now!" _She got up, and so did Bakura. She fell into his arms. "Want to get into bed with me?" Bakura asked. "I'm Dizzy." Mika replied in a Drunk like voice. He carried her to his room, and he closed the blinds, and then smirked at her. Mika fell into a deep dream. _"Help me mika!" "Where are you Mina!" "I'm...over here!" Mika saw a vas nothingness. It was all pitch black and dark. "NO! Mina!...just...a ...little farther..." _ Mina woke up. She saw Bakura evil eyeing her. He chuckled and got onto the bed. "Bakura. I want to go home." she said looking at him. "After this." He said. _"STOP! I'm NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO HURT THIS POOR GIRL WHO HAS SONE NOTHING WRONG TO YOU!" _Ryo took over again. He blushed and Took Mika home. She hugged him and when into her house. _"You fool you let her get away!" "No I did the right the thing! You can't go Rape women!" _The Yami Scoffed. _"Sure I can...since I'm the Stronger you. I do whatever I please." "But Mika will never forgive you. I'm not going to let you take her away from me! She likes me for who I am! Not for some stupid cool ass Kid!" "Yeah but I'm the badass here bitch! You're my puppy! I can control you ya know!" "I understand that, but-" "But nothing! You can tell me what I can and can't do. But I'll always not listen, do my own things. And I think Mika would like to be raped rather she likes it or not I'm going to do it." "I won't let you! That's forbidden!" "I don't give a shit! I'll get to her one way or another!" _the Yami laughed. And Bakura just headed home. Mika sighed and fell to the floor. "I'm so...so..Weak! I don't understand why!" she said. She felt dizzy again and heard a noise. _"Mika! Over here!" she opened her eyes and saw mina waving at her. "I couldn't reach you for so long. What happened?" Mika asked. "I got sent to the Shadow Place, but I'm back get up let me take it from here." "Okay!" _Mina got up from the Floor and there was a knock on the door. She opened the floor and Yami was standing outside. "Mika, would you-" "I'm not mika, I'm Mina." She corrected him. Yami Yugi Blushed. "oh...anyways would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked. Mina blushed too. She nodded. "Okay, who about 6:00?" Yami Yugi nodded. "Okay see you there. Mina sighed. Looks like I've got a date.

Yami Yugi knocked on Mina's front door. She opened it. "Oh are you ready? Already?" Yami Yugi's Face turned red as he saw Mina in her Dress. "I um...Well..." Mina laughed. "Come on. Let's go!" mina said walking out of her house and locking the door. The Yami blushed very hard. _"Calm down Yami! You're as Red as a beet!" "I'm sorry Yugi I can't help it! She so hot my blushing. It's not my fault this time." "It's okay you can get through this! _The Yami Sighed and Then they started off. When they got to the park to watch the water show, Mina asked: "My pharaoh? Why are you red as a beet?" "Well...I...uh...I...I...think ...your...Um...Um...what's the...uh word..." he started to mix up words. "Never mind." She said. Yami Yugi took deep breaths. After the show Mina Kissed Yami Yugi then when in. Yami Yugi Switched back into Yugi. "Geez...what's up?" he headed home. "Well I had enough for one night."

The next Day Ryo went to Mika and They chatted a little. "sorry for my rudeness. The truth is-" He was cut off because of Bakura cut him off. "I'm in love with you and I Can't help myself." Mika nodded. "It's okay. Bakura switched back into Ryo. He kissed her and as they were Kissing, Bakura slapped Ryo hard! _"Ow what was that for?" "Next time you try to tell our secret! That will be ten X worse!"_

_SO that's the end of it chao! _


End file.
